epic_elite_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
EliteNatsukiFan
This article contains information from the EliteFan Wiki EliteNatsukiFan is a character in Epic Elite Adventure. They were created by the original Natsuki using magic. They were the first of their kind, and the substitute queen to Natsuki Land while Natsuki is away. They are the adventurous type, spending most of their time going on quests with their friends. Since the character infobox doesn't have age they are 19 years old. Personality EliteNatsukiFan, compared to other Elites and even other Natsukians, is very brash and unaware of their surroundings. However, this could be chocked up to them being the first Natsukian. Deep down, they are caring and friendly. Only very rarely do they ever show this side of themselves. Appearance EliteNatsukiFan is identical in appearance to Natsuki. They have the same hairstyle, hair color, clothing, skin color, and eye color. It is common for Natsukians to look similar to Natsuki, but with some differing features such as height and hairstyle. Zavok VS Vector EliteNatsukiFan remained neutral in the war up until near the end where they convinced Zavok to apologize to Vector. Though they are very rude and sometimes obscene, EliteNatsukiFan cares a lot about their friends and does not like when they fight. This resulted in the war ending. Though it is possible they will clash again in the future. The Queen Falls Natsuki Land, the home of EliteNatsukiFan, was once entirely dependent on the queen, Natsuki herself. Sadly, Natsuki deleted her Twitter account to pursue other goals not long before the Zavok VS Vector war. This, in EliteNatsukiFan's words, caused the economy to fall apart. Though it is unknown how Natsuki deleting her Twitter account is in any way connected to an economic collapse, it is likely another of the retarded un-explainable events in the Elite World. Though the whereabouts of the queen is unknown, EliteNatsukiFan is convinced that they are simply lost and are trying to return back to Natsuki Land. Overlord Natsuki Grief-stricken over the loss of her queen, EliteNatsukiFan tried to take control of all the Elite Lands to feel whole again. However, the only land that they conquered was Kirby Land, which isn't even a real Elite Land as Dreamy Kirby Addict, the hypothetical inhabitant of Kirby Land, actually lives in poyo according to their Twitter bio. Natsuki VS Zazz When EliteZazzFan heard about Natsuki's attempts to conquer the Elite Lands, he attempted to put a stop to them so that he could own the Elite Lands himself. The two ran polls, but that asshole Dreamy Kirby Addict ruined them by using three of his Twitter accounts to vote for Natsuki. It all boiled down to a Minecraft PVP match in the server Zavok Yaoi, which Zazz won. Afterwards, Natsuki apologized to Zazz and stopped trying to conquer the Elite Lands. Zazz did not make any attempts to conquer the Elite Lands. All in all, it was more of a political race than an all-out war, though it is still seen as one by most of the Elite Fans. Natsuki VS Tails The Natsuki VS Tails war began with the long-awaited return of the original EliteTailsFan, who was banned from Twitter before EliteNatsukiFan arrived. It didn't take long for the two to start fighting when Tails made a Tweet complaining about non-Sonic Elite Fans, EliteNatsukiFan being one. They started arguing, but this ultimately ended in them forgiving each other and starting a relationship, the first of which the Elite Fan community has ever seen. The Ghost Saga The Ghost Saga began on a normal day in the Zavok Land Discord server (not to be confused with the location with the same name). That all came to an end when Monika, Infinite, and Twitter appeared before EliteNatsukiFan and shoved the Phantom Ruby up their nose, effectively nose-raping them. EliteNatsukiFan was sent to Null Space, where they became a Ghost, not unlike those seen in Doki Doki Literature Club, due to the negative influence of Monika's presence and Null Space on their CHR file. The other Elite Fans tried(?) to get them out, but Natsuki could not escape as they had nobody to Double Boost out with. When EliteNatsukiFan sent EliteTailsFan the Phantom Ruby to destroy with a hammer, letting Natsuki escape from Null Space, EliteTailsFan said that they couldn't because they were not a server admin. The Ghost Saga ended with Natsuki waking up the next day, and figuring that it was all a dream. In actuality, it was a glimpse into another timeline where Natsuki remained trapped in Null Space. This means it is entirely possible for Ghost to return in the future. EliteNatsukiFan And EliteMustacheGirlFan EliteMustacheGirlFan once came to the realization that they were not canon in the Elite Fan Universe. They realized that they were just floating around in a place they dubbed the Non-Canon Void. They built a house, and eventually a kingdom. They lost their mind due to the effects of the Non-Canon Void. They tried to destroy the canon and everyone in it. But a hero stepped up to stop them. EliteNatsukiFan. Alongside the Doki Androids, they attempted to directly battle EliteMustacheGirlFan. This did not work, and EliteMustacheGirlFan started to tear the canon apart. EliteNatsukiFan was quick to make themselves non-canon, and managed to convince EliteMustacheGirlFan to not. They made EliteMustacheGirl canon, and sent them to the newly-formed Mustache Girl Land. They then made the Non-Canon Void implode on themselves. Killing them. They then made themselves canon again and returned safely to Natsuki Land. EliteYuriFan escaped the void to collect the Chaos Emeralds.